The Vampires
by scaredtofailgirl
Summary: A young girl named Elizabeth is turned into a vampire. At first she hates being a vampire. But eventually she learns that this is her destiny. And nothing can change that. Ever.
1. Chapter I through IIX

The Vampires  
  
Chapter I  
"Elizabeth.......Elizabeth dear, wake up! Quickly, get dressed.We must get away from here!..."A young, blonde girl with blue eyes yawned wearily and looked up at her mother. "Mother, why are we leaving?" Elizabeth asked. "They are here, Elizabeth.Hurry, get dressed!" Elizabeth's eyes widened and her heart pounded. She jumped up from her bed and obidiently ran to her dresser.  
Elizabeth De Viande' was only 12 years old. Her hair hung loosely over her shoulders and curled inward at the bottom. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. She pulled a white dress on over her head and slipped her black shoes on and buckled them. Her hair never needed brushing (for a reason she didn't know), so she ran to her mother's side. "Come, Elizabeth,"Her mother said,"We'll leave out your window....." BANG!  
Elizabeth and her mother turned their heads toward the sound of the front door being broken down. Elizabeth's mother locked the door seconds before the intruders began trying to brake it down. Her mother pulled a crossbow from the shawl she was wearing. "Elizabeth,"Her mother said, walking Elizabeth to her bed and handing her the crossbow, which was quite heavy. "Listen to me. Hide under your bed. When the vampires get in, I will tell them I am the only one here so they don't find you. Do not make a sound, nomatter what happens. If they find you, use the crossbow to protect yourself...and run. Do you understand me?!"  
Elizabeth nodded."What about you, mother?.." She asked. Her mother didn't aswer;She wrapped Elizabeth in a big hug. "I love you, Elizabeth."  
  
Chapter II  
Elizabeth ducked under her bed, her crossbow armed and ready. Seconds later her bedroom door was broken down. Three male vampires walked into the room. Elizabeth's mother backed away from the vampires until they cornered her. "Bonjour," A vampire in front of Elizabeth's mother said. "Lovely night, is it not?.."  
Elizabeth's mother didn't reply. The vampires moved in closer to her. "Get away from me," Elizabeth heard her mother say, though she couldn't see her mother;The vampires were blocking her veiw."No, we'd rather not."  
Elizabeth's mother screamed, but it was muffled by the vampires as they all attacked her at once. Elizabeth watched in horror as her mother's body fell to the floor. She let out a tiny cry of shock, and then clamped her hands over her mouth. The vampires had heard her."Where did that come from?" One of the vampires asked. "I don't know, but.." "Ssssh!"Another shooshed them. They fell silent and listened closely. Elizabeth was crying, and it was difficult to muffle her sobbs. ".......There!" A vampire whispered, pointing to the bed. Another vampire signaled for the other vampires to be quiet and slowly moved over to the bed. Elizabeth trembled in fright. "BOO!" The vampire turned the bed over.  
  
Chapter IIV  
"AGH!!!!" The vampire screamed and collasped as Elizabeth shot three arrows through his chest."Grab her!" Another vampire said as she ran out of the room. She loaded the crossbow, turned, and shot the vampire closest to her through the head. The last one hissed, baring his fangs, and chased her. She dropped the heavy crossbow and ran out the front door. The vampire followed. He looked around. She was nowhere in sight."...Hai YA!" Elizabeth(whom had been sitting on the roof above him holding an ax) swung the ax down. The vampire's head fell to the ground.  
Nearby was a group of six vampires who had seen this. She ran from them and they chased her past countless men and woman whom were being bitten. She ran around a corner. The vampires followed her. They were standing on what at first looked like the roof of a dug-out, but they realized it was a hanging post built partially in the ground. The Elizabeth was standing ontop of the wooden post where the ropes were hanging from, holding three of them by the loopholes. "Gotcha!" She said. She jumped backwards, holding onto the ropes, and swung at them. "YA!"  
She kicked two of them off of the side of the hanging post.She swung back, them forth again. This time she managed to throw the ropes over three vampire's heads. She jumped down to the hanging lever and pulled it. The trap door opened beneath the vampire's feet, and they fell through and were hung.  
Now only one vampire was left. And he didn't look happy.  
  
Chapter IV  
"Solidus!" A vampire called. A tall, dark eyed vampire with long, stringy black hair that hung over his shoulders dropped the body of a man, wiped blood off his chin, and looked to the vampire calling him. "Solidus, sir, we have a problem.." The vampire pointed out a girl running from a vampire."What's the problem? Surely a child is no threat?" Solidus said. "That child has killed eight of us, sir." "What?!"  
Solidus watched the girl as she ducked behind a barrel of oil.The vampire chasing her came looking for her, and she pushed the barrel onto him, causing him to fall into a fire that was burning the belongings of people whom had caught the Black Plague(which was spreading) and died. "I see." Solidus said, amused at the young girl's thinking. He thought for a moment. "Call the other vampires. Tell them to capture the child. I want her in my castle,alive,before sunrise." Solidus turned to leave. "Yes, right away, sir."  
  
Chapter V  
Elizabeth stayed huddled behind a stack of firewood next to her house, trying not to be seen. She wasn't feeling well. She'd inhaled a lot of ash and smoke when she'd pushed the barrel of oil onto a vampire causing him to fall into the fire. She was sure she must have a fever, but she hoped she hadn't caught the black plague. It had killed her father.  
"Com'ere, little girl....we won't hurt you...." Elizabeth heard. "Ya', c'mon li'le gal, we won' bite....no' hard, anyways...OW! Don' hit me!" "Shut up! Your scarin' 'er away, you dim'witted foreigner!..Come out, lass, we won't kill you....." "You're a foreigner too, idio'!" "Well you sound like a stupid.." "SHUT UP YOU MORONS!!!!!"  
A young looking vampire, probably age 16 with short,brown hair and blue eyes walked past her hiding place. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait a minute..."He went back to the stack of wood and pushed a few logs aside until he saw her. "Oy! I found her!.....Get over here, you gits!!" The vampire grabbed Elizabeth's arm and struggled to pull her out from behind the logs while eight other vampires came over. "Strong li'le gal, isn't she?" A red haired, green eyed vampire with a cokney accent said, helping the english vampire hold her still. "Let me go! NO! GET OFF!" "OW! She bit me!!" The red-head said. "Then bite her!" "NO! We have to bring her back alive, remember?! Get the bag!" "NO! GET OFF! LET ME GO!" "Shu'up, will ya?.."  
The vampires stuffed Elizabeth into a bag. "Let me out you blood sucking, moronic monsters!...You shamless piles of..."  
  
Chapter VI  
An hour later, a vampire lifted her out of the bag. She was sleeping. "Awe, tha's so cute," The red-head said. "Wake up," The vampire who pulled her out said, shaking her awake. Elizabeth yawned and looked up at them. "............AAAHH!!!!!!!!"SHe screamed and struggled to get away from them. They ignored her screaming and dragged her into a giant castle. She was taken through many corridors. Everywhere, there were vampires. They seemed quite used to seeing a live human pulled through the corridors of their home.  
The vampires took her into a large, empty room made entirely with white and orange marble. Standing in the center of the room was a vampire with dark eyes and long, black hair. "Ah..very good. You got her....Jack, Mungo, you two stay and hold her still. The rest of you may leave."The man with a cokney accent and the english man stayed, each holding one of Elizabeth's arms, and the rest left.Elizabeth trembled as the dark eyed vampire got closer to her. He kneeled to her hight and looked her in the eye. "Hello there. My name is Solidus De Venaigre. What is your name?" Elizabeth was shaking. "E-ELizabeth De Viande," She said. "What a nice name...Tell me, why were you killing my fellow vampires?" Solidus asked. Elizabeth darked her gaze. "They killed Mother." She said. "What a shame....and what of your father?" Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him. "My father died from the Black Plague."  
  
Chapter VII  
"Pity...what of the rest of your family?" Solidus asked. Elizabeth looked him directly in the eye. "Bitten." Solidus nodded. "I thought so."  
Elizabeth, again, was not feeling well. She wanted to hold her stomach, but the vampires wouldn't let her go. She felt her knees buckle. Solidus raised his eyebrows in surprise as she collapsed with pain. The vampires let her go and Solidus put a hand on her forehead. ".....Your dying. You didn't tell me that..." Solidus informed her. Elizabeth coughed and tasted blood. "Hmm......Jack,"Solidus said. "Yes, sir?" The english man answered. "Go get Radius. Hurry." Solidus ordered. Jack nodded and left. Mungo kneeled down like Solidus."I didn' know she was dyin',"He said. "Yes, well....some plagues are hard to notice until just before the victim dies..."  
Jack returned with a boy about thirteen years old with long, black hair and blue eyes. The boy's eye's widened, and for a moment he stared curiously at Elizabeth. "You sent for me?" He asked. "This is Elizabeth. She's dying from a plague. I need you to you-know-what, because she's very usefull. Help yourself to her blood, if you wish."Solidus told Radius. Elizabeth couldn't hear much of this. She could only see three tall blurrs, and one smaller blurr. The smaller blurr picked her up into his arms and carried her into another room. He set her down on something soft(She guessed it was a bed) and turned her head to the side, exposing her neck. "This won't hurt very much." He said.  
  
Chapter IIX  
He leaned down and sunk his teeth into her neck. She let out a small cry of pain and weakly tried to turn away from him, but he just sank his teeth deeper into her neck.She gave up and layed there while he drank most of her blood. He stopped just before she died of blood loss. The plague had left Elizabeth's body, though she knew she would die very soon. "You're very weak...If I don't turn you into a vampire, you'll die.." He told her. He cut his wrist, wincing in pain. He held it to her mouth. "Drink," He said. She turned her head away. She didn't want to be one of them. "Please drink, Elizabeth, I don't want you to die..."  
Elizabeth felt cold. She couldn't move. She was scared. "...I'm sorry, Elizabeth...I don't want you to die like this." She felt Radius force his wrist to her mouth. She couldn't see. All she could do was feel his blood trickle down into her throat."I promise I'll take care of you." He said. 


	2. Chapter IX

Sorry for taking so long to update u guys my computer got a rreeeeaaallllyyy bad virus and it screwed my computer up.. so anyway, enjoy  
  
The Vampires  
  
Chapter IX  
At first, Elizabeth felt replenished by his blood as it surged through her body. But soon a horrible pain shot through her, and she couldn't breathe. Her heart beat dangerously fast, and her back arched painfully. She shut her eyes tight and prayed for the pain to leave; for death. Then all at once it stopped, and she became cold. Very cold. She had both died, and lived. She had fallen to the floor a human..and now..she stood from it, a vampire.  
In her state of shock, she blacked out. She awoke the next moring to find that she was in a bed. She stood up, and felt around the dark room until she found an oil lamp. She lit the lamp and looked around the room. It was a huge, domb-ceiling room, with walls of polished wood and pink marble. White, marble pillars stood in each of the four corners of the room. Against one of the massive walls were three, high bookshelves, each row of them empty. Opposite that wall was a large four-poster bed with a white canopy and a wooden bedside table with a single drawer. On another wall was a fireplace, and a couch made of velvet facing it. Against the wall behind her was a desk with a pen, ink, and paper resting upon it and a chair,and to the left of it was a dresser, where she saw many beautiful dresses and other clothing. She was standing beside a chair and a round, wooden table, where she had found the oil lamp. A chandelier hung from the ceiling.  
She lit all the oil lamps around the room and looked at her bed, which had a flowery red comforter. "Blood red.."She thought murderously. There were no windows in the room, and she knew there wouldn't be any in the entire castle. Sunlight would destroy the vampires in the castle. "If only."  
  
Okay theres a little bit to read for you until I can get to writing it longer. Whad'ya think? 


	3. Chapter X through XI

*Yawn * * groan *sorry this took so long guys I've been really busy I just got back from a vacation. Anyway, here's the ch.* thump * ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...  
  
The Vampires  
  
Chapter X  
  
Elizabeth opened her bedroom door a little and peeked out to see what was there. There was a huge, marble room,much bigger than hers, with a domb-ceiling much like her own. It was completely empty except for ten to twelve other doors. She tip-toed into the room, looking around to make sure she was still alone. Elizabeth looked at each of the doors, trying to decide which she should go through. "Hi." "AAH!"  
Elizabeth jumped in surprise and turned around. "Sorry if I scared you." The vampire called Radius said. Elizabeth stayed frozen to the spot, awkwardly stairing at Radius and trembling. "You don't have to be afraid of me," He said as he noticed her shaking. He stepped closer to her but she took a step back. He sighed in disappointment and looked away from her. "Come with me. I want you to meet my friends," he said, sounding more like he was asking her than telling her. She nodded 'yes' and followed him to a door to her left, glaring at him when his back was turned. Radius winced as he felt her glare on his back but kept walking. "My name is Radius De Coloin. What's yours?" Radius asked. She hesitated, but answered"Elizabeth De Viande."  
  
Chapter XI  
  
There were three vampires in the room Radius led Elizabeth into. They all looked around her age. "OY! I KNEW it wos a gal!" One of them said. He looked rather familiar. The three of them came to meet Elizabeth. "Hi guys." Radius said. "This is Elizabeth." He said. "Elizabeth, this is:Jerry," He pointed to the boy that looked familiar to Elizabeth,"Tom," He pointed to a shy looking English boy,"and Will," He pointed to a boy that reminded Elizabeth of a pirate.  
Jerry had red hair and green eyes,. He had a cokney accent.Elizabeth guessed that he was related to Mungo. He had a wide, toothy smile. Tom had brown hair, blue eyes, and tons of freckles around his nose. He had an English accent.His smile was shy and lop-sided. Will had long, dirty-blonde hair that was down to his chin, and in the front some of his hair was braided into a thin strand. He had ocean blue eyes and a cabin-boy smile.He had a pirate-like way of talking. "It's a pleasure to meet you,lass," Will said. "Yes, ditto," Tom said. "Why would a GAL be turned in'o a vampire?" Jerry asked wonderously."I heard you KILLED nine of us," Tom said. Elizabeth blushed scarlet but still didn't speak. "Oh well. Don't worry about it puppet, you've been forgiven apparently." Will said. Elizabeth wouldn't say anything. She didn't feel happy being around them. Radius sensed her unhappiness, and his heart sank. He'd hoped she'd be a little more happy. Will smirked at Radius."You got yourself a girlfriend, then?"  
The comment made Radius snap back into reality. Elizaeth had never been more embarrassed. Radius narrowed his eyes at Will. "Don't make me bite you." 


	4. Chapter XII

Hiya peoples sorry I took so long AGAIN I lost the pages that I wrote the next chappy down on but I found em so ya here it is, and to Aquera, the story is based.er..um.somewhere French....hehehehe *anime sweat drop *  
  
The Vampires  
  
Chapter XII  
  
"Speaking o' biting," Jerry said as a door opened. "How ya' doin, li'lle ones?" Mungo said as he came through a door to their right. He was dragging a body behind him. "You took long enough," Jerry said. "Ya', I know.The boss is needen' my help o'lot." He smiled at Elizabeth."How you doin', sweet hear'?" He asked. Elizabeth shrugged nervously. Mungo winked at her and left. Jerry, Will, and Tom each went over to the body and bit into it. "Come on,"Radius said, walking over and biting the body. Elizabeth didn't hear him. She was staring at the hand of the man they were biting. It was clenching and unclenching painfully."Oh god."She thought, putting a hand over her mouth. He was still alive. He knew what they were doing to him. As the others backed away from the man, Elizabeth muffled a scream with two hands. She had known the man. His name was Ferdinand. He was twenty last month, and he was the butcher's apprentice. He looked over at her, a look of hope on his face. "Elizabeth..help me...help..me....."  
Elizabeth turned and ran out of the room. She ran to her bedroom, shut the door, crawled behind her dresser, and cried. Her tears, she realized, were made of blood. She cried more into her arms. Poor Ferdinand..He had always been afraid of being killed by vampires...He was such a good person... Elizabeth heard her door open and close. Someone walked over to her hiding place and crawled next to her. It was Radius. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?" He asked, putting his hand on hers. Elizabeth staired at him. "What's wrong?! WHAT'S WRONG???!!!"She yelled, pulling her hand away from his and crawling out from her hiding spot. "HOW CAN YOU KILL INOCCENT PEOPLE LIKE THAT?!!!YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO MAKE YOUR BITE PAINLESS!!!!!YOU HAVE NO HEART AT ALL!!!!!!!!"Radius stood from the hiding place and shrugged. "You'll have to get used to killing people.you need their blood to stay alive. It's the way of the vampires." He said. "I DON'T WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE!!!" She shouted. "Please stop yelling.."Radius said, moving closer to her to try and comfort her. She backed away from him."STAY AWAY FROM ME!"She ordered. "Please STOP yelling.." "Why should I listen to you?! You're just as heartless as the rest of them! You didn't even listen when I told you I never wanted to be a MONSTER like YOU!!!!"She screamed. Radius stopped in his tracks and stared at her. Elizabeth took a breathe.She saw the hurt in Radius's eyes, and it hit her that he hadn't wanted to be a vampire. He was chosen, just as she had been. She sighed. "Radius, I'm." "No, it's fine. You don't need to apologize....after all, it's true." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and headed to the door. "Obviously I don't know what's good for you, seeing that I'm too heartless..go ahead and die from starvation..I won't stop you." Elizabeth tried to say something to him but he walked out of her room and slammed the door shut. Elizabeth hung her head, ashamed of herself. She went to her bed and curled up ontop of her blankets. Her stomach was beginning to hurt.... 


	5. Chapter XIII

Hi peoples! I hope you are enjoying my story. By the way, I just wanted to say something to Verasilyn: Thanks, I WISH I had more reviews.I don't think my fic's good enough*modest smile*  
  
The Vampires  
  
Chapter XIII  
  
The hours past by and turned into a day, and Radius hadn't had a single thought of Elizabeth, at least not worrying thoughts. No one went into her room, and no one asked Radius what he was going to do about her. After all, she was his responsibility, because he had the bond of creation with her, and therefore he would always know how and where she was. His friends would notice him pausing with thought before every meal, as if Elizabeth's definete hunger was haunting him. Radius had refused to speak of her, and he would not allow his friends to go near her room. Radius didn't care what happened to her now. She was dead to him.  
Another day came. Solidus visited Radius one day to see how the newborn vampire was doing. Radius had just darkened his gaze in the direction of Elizabeth's room and replied"I don't know. Nor do I care." Solidus had been surprised by his remark. He knew that Just a few days ago Radius had cared for her at least as much as a maker of another would. Why the sudden change? Solidus looked at Radius and said"You should know. She's your responsibility." Radius had glared at his master and growled"She is none of your concern, then, if she is MY responsibility. Is that correct?" Solidus stared at Radius. This was not his natural attitude, not even before he had been a vampire. All his life he had been kind and understanding, even when the cruelest was done. Why was he acting like this? And then it dawned on Solidus, and he knew Elizabeth's condition, and also what would happen. He said to Radius,"That is correct, my boy..I'm sure you'll make the right choices for her." He turned and left then. Radius stared after him, many thoughts running through his head. Did Solidus feel through him Elizabeth's pain? Truly an advanced Vampire would. Then why hadn't he went to help Elizabeth? What had he ment by 'I'm sure you'll make the right choices for her'? All Radius knew for sure was that the pain of being hurt by her harsh words had faded. He wasn't sure why he was still mad at her. At least he knew he WAS still mad.......wasn't he?  
The third day came. Radius went to breakfast, and all he could feel that morning was that Elizabeth needed him. He tried to ignore it. As he bent to bite into his breakfast with his friends, he stopped himself. To his friend's surprise, he sped out of the room faster than any normal boy his age could run, straight to Elizabeth's door. He didn't hesitate to pull the door open. What he saw made him stand in complete shock for at least five seconds. Elizabeth was laying on her back on her bed, her arms stretched out at her left and right side.. Her once flawless blonde hair was stained red with tears of red-black blood. Her face was snow-white, as was the rest of her body. Her beautiful blue eyes were misty and sunken-in. Her chest heaved up and down and her breathing was raspy and dry, and came out as short gasps. Her eyes hadn't turned away from her ceiling; He couldn't tell if she knew he was there. Maybe she could feel it.  
"Elizabeth!!!!!!!!"Radius ran to her side. "Oh, Elizabeth....."He said, sadness and anger at himself clouding his voice. Without hesitation he bit his own wrist open, much larger than necessary, and put it to her dry lips. "Drink Elizabeth, please,"He said. She blinked, aware that someone was there, but did not focus her gaze on him. She still only attempted to breathe, unaware of his offer. "Please drink, Elizabeth!" He said louder, choking on his emotion. Her eyes were clouding over, and her breathe was slowing. She closed her eyes halfway. Still she didn't drink. "Am I too late?" Radius thought, and a single bloody tear fell down his cheek. His first tear. It would have come as more of a shock if he wasn't focused on Elizabeth. He hung his head as his wrist began to close itself up, more red-black tears rolling over his face. "Please...I- if..there is a lord..." He whispered. "Please let her live..."  
Elizabeth's eyes drooped; she felt tired. She felt someone near her, but she was too tired too care. She was about to fall asleep when she felt something fall onto her face. It felt like water. No, thicker. Blood. Was it what she thought, a bloody tear? She wanted to know now who was there. She felt someone she trusted. Someone who cared for her. She also felt a familiar wrist closing itself against her lips. She tasted blood dripping onto her dry tongue, blood that she had tasted before. "Radius?" She thought. She was sure he was there. She realized she was very thirsty. Why was that? Oh yes, she hadn't drank blood in quite a while. Radius was offering her some of his, she supposed. She heard whispering. She opened her eyes enough to see a blurry outline of the young vampire, his head hanging in what Elizabeth guessed was sadness. Why was he sad? Why was he crying? He was whispering something. It sounded like "Please." and "Drink..."  
Elizabeth then gained back her sense. She was starving, and here she was, pondering why Radius had visited her, and he was offering her a chance to stay alive! Weakly, she managed to take a sip of his blood into her mouth and swallow it. Radius's head lifted quickly and he stared at her. "Good job, go on, take another drink.."She heard him say. She swallowed another mouthful. For another hour, Radius fed her his blood. When she could see clearly, even though she was not fully healed from his blood,she pushed his wrist away. "What are you doing?" Radius asked. She took a deep breathe. "You........You fool.......why........what......do you......what are.....you thinking......you let me.......drink a quarter.....of your blood.........look at you.......your so weak, your.....shaking.......you need.........to refill yourself.......before you.....keel over....."She said between long breathes. "I don't care if I do, I'm going to give you all the blood you need Elizabeth!" He said. "I'll...be FINE......You big.......baby.....now go.......and drink.......a full meal.......before...you come back........understand?...."She ordered. He nodded slowly. "All right..I'll be back in just a minute." He hurried out of the room. Elizabeth relaxed on her pillows and smiled. Radius wasn't so bad.  
Exactly one minute later Radius returned over full strength with plenty of blood to spare. This time he filled Elizabeth until she was sitting up, breathing regularly, healthy as possible, and as beautiful as ever. Radius had taken a seat next to her on her bed while feeding her.When she finished neither of them said anything. Radius couldn't look at her, she could tell he was ashamed. She actually FELT his feelings. Without warning, she leaned over and wrapped him in a hug. She felt him jump in surprise at the sudden break of silence. "Radius, I'm sorry I said those things.I wasn't thinking straight.....I'm so sorry..."She said, burrying her face in his shoulder to keep her tears in. Radius, she could tell, was even more shocked, and he held her in his arms and returned the hug ten times as much. "YOU'RE sorry? I left you alone in this room f-for three days with no food....you could have died and it would have been all my fault...I-I should have taken more responsibility for you....I was a fool to do such a childish thing...I d-don't even expect you to forgive me....I'm so s-sorry......"They sat and comforted and forgave eachother for the next twenty minutes or so. Radius could feel the fear she had had when she was alone, and it broke his heart. He held her and whispered to her,"I will never do that again.....Whenever you need me, I'll be here.....I will never hurt you or let anyone hurt you......I promise.....I will watch over you until the end of time." Elizabeth cradled herself in his arms. She knew they were both feeling it, so she said the forbidden words. The words that if they were not returned would break a person for life. She whispered to him, her eyes closed from the exaustion of re-filling herself.."I love you." Radius cradled her in his arms. Neither of them were aware of the time or place they were in. He whispered to her, his eyes closed from the exaustion of re-filling her."I love you."  
  
Wha'd ya think? Sorry for all the 'lemon',I think that's what you call it, but it has a great affect in this story and the next book I finished writing. Ok, I know you feel bad for Elizabeth, but what do you think of Radius? If only you could see him through MY head.heeheehee...I LOVE Radius.whad'ya think of him? 


	6. Chapter XIV

Hiya guys! * achoo * Well I home sick today so I decided to write the ~LAST~ Chapter. That's right, this is the very last chapter of The Vampires! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
The Vampires  
  
Chapter XIII  
  
Elizabeth straightened her porcelein doll collection in her dresser. She'd gotten each one from a different place she'd gone hunting. She loved collecting the dolls, and so Solidus had made her a small, light cart for her to put her dolls in. She took the cart to and from each town she and the others attacked, and put all her new dolls inside her dresser where most people would have kept their shoes or jewelry boxes that contained very valuable jewelry. Tonight she was going hunting in a rich town called Gerald Town, where there lived many girls that had beautiful, rare dolls. At nightfall, Radius called her and told her that the others were ready to hunt. She closed her dresser and followed the rest of the vampires out of the castle. She went over to the shack next to the front doors and retrieved her cart, wheeling it to the back of the crowd of vampires. Tonight there was a full moon and clear sky, perfect for hunting. As they made their way toward the bottom of the hill, Elizabeth looked back at the castle. In the dark, to a mortal, it would have been a huge, black mountain at the top of a cliff, full of death and sorrow. To Elizabeth, it was her home, as it had been for the past sixteen months.  
When they reached the bottom of the hill, Solidus, who was in front of the crowd, turned to the rest of them to show them where to go. Every time they went hunting, they flew. The bottom of the hill was a cliff. They would jump off and fly to each town they planned to attack, and then fly back. Almost every adult vampire brought back a human, knocked out, to keep in the prison chambers until they were needed for a daytime meal. Solidus directed them toward the west and told them to follow his lead. Elizabeth, too small to carry the cart while she flew, wheeled it over to Mungo. Mungo never carried back an unconscious human because he claimed to not like taking the risk of his victim waking up while he was nine hundred feet in the air. Instead, he carried Elizabeth's cart to and from the towns, nomatter how heavy it was. He took her cart in one hand, as it was small and light when it was empty, and jumped into the air with ease. The younger vampires had to stay with certain adults when they went hunting so they wouldn't lose their way, so Jerry stayed with his father, Will with his, and Tom with his, and Radius and Elizabeth stayed at the front with Solidus. They arrived at the town at midnight, and quiety crept through the alleys. When a homeless peasant saw them and raised the alram, they attacked.  
Mungo left Elizabeth's cart next to the barber shop, and Elizabeth left Radius to go find a suitable house to raid. She spotted a red brick house and broke inside it through the door, which she knocked off it's hinges. Elizabeth made her way through the hallway and listened for a mortal. She heard the frightened breathing of a woman in the bedroom on her right. She opened the door and attacked the woman before she knew what was happening. She always did this, because the memories of her mother's death still haunted her. As she was about to bite the woman's neck, a sound behind her stopped her. She looked behind her and saw a boy her age with short, black hair and brown eyes, halfway through the door. "Drake, help me!" The woman pleaded. The one called Drake rushed out of the room, leaving the woman to be killed. Elizabeth heard him lock the door behind him. "What a coward," Elizabeth thought as she bit into the woman's neck. "I'll have to bite him also for abandoning this woman." After she finished drinking, she dropped the woman's body and grabbed six porcelean dolls off of her bed. She quickly put them into her cart and went to find the coward. He wasn't hard to find;Drake had ducked behind a cart of potatoes, and she could smell his fear through them. She looked behind the cart, and there he was, cowering like a frightened puppy. She hissed and bared her fangs at him and he ran. She chased him into a dark alley. She cornered him when they came to a dead end. He stared at her, losing color in his face as she got closer. "H-hello," He stuttered. She smiled. "Hello, dinner," She replied. He gulped. "Um.....n-nice night?" He said, stalling for time that wouldn't help him a bit. "Yes. Perfect for hunting." Elizabeth replied. Tired of talking, she grabbed him by the throat and brought his neck close to her mouth. "B-before you k-kill me can I tell you s-something?!" He asked desparately. Elizabeth sighed. "If you MUST." She replied, slightly loosening her grip on his throat. He hesitated, searching for words, she guessed. His false hope made her grin. "..You're quite a lovely girl," He said awkwardly. Elizabeth froze. She felt her cheeks grow red, and she tightened her grip again. "WHAT?.." She snapped. His fear lessened. "You're very beautiful, even for a vampire." He answered, not in the shrill, frightened voice he had spoken with before. She let him go and pushed him away from her into a wall, looking him in the eye. "Why would you say that?" She asked, anger and embarrassment bordering her words. "Well, you ARE.." he answered, allowing himself to smile shyly at her. That struck a nerve in her heart, that's for sure. The fact that he was very cute wasn't helping her keep her emotions straight. Taking advantage of her state of shock, he moved closer her and put his arms around her. "What a- are you d-doing?!" She asked awkwardly, no longer having an advantage of him. "Would you mind....if I kissed you?" He asked. Elizabeth went pale. "Uhhh.........." She replied,confused at how he dared to even think of such a thing. Before she could answer, he leaned down and kissed her. Seconds later, three boys, most likely Drake's friends, spotted them in the alley. "EW!! DRAKE!!!! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BLOOD SUCKER??!!!"One of the boys said. Drakes eyes shot open and he shoved Elizabeth away and spat. "YUCK! I was just about to kill this monster when she begged for her life. When I was pondering whether or not to let her live she KISSED me!" He lied. The boys scowled at Elizabeth, believing that the story was true. Elizabeth stared at Drake in disgust. What a lying traitor. "Get out of here!" One of the boys yelled menacingly. "Yeah, you digusting wench!" Another said, picking up a rock and throwing it at her. She turned to them and caught the rock in front of her face. "How....DARE.....you....."She said, crushing the rock into tiny pieces in her hand. She hissed menacingly at them and bared her fangs. The three boys screamed and ran off in horror. Elizabeth turned to face Drake. "YOU......" "I didn't mean a word of what I said," He interrupted, wearing a fake smile of emotion. "I had to say that because they were short tempered, and I wouldn't have stood a chance against them if they'd been angry at me for kissing you, but I knew that you would easily overpower them." She walked over to him and grabbed him by the throat. "Oh, REALLY?......"  
Near sunrise, Elizabeth put her last 5 new dolls ontop of the pile in her cart. Mungo walked over and lifted up the cart and took flight. "You got a lo' o' dolls this time, didn' ya'?" He said as she flew past him toward Solidus. "Yes. I'm quite pleased with a certain few. " She replied, taking her place beside Radius. They all flew home, and she wheeled her cart to her room to put her new dolls with her collection.  
Elizabeth went to her dresser three days later after breakfast. She straightened her dolls carefully, and then pulled three of them out of two rows next to eachother. She lifted another one away to reveal a pale face. She reached to it and pulled it slightly out from under the dolls, revealing the neck. Putting the neck to her mouth, she pierced the skin with her fangs and slowly, painfully sipped bits of the person's blood into her mouth. She swallowed and set him back down and began to re-burry him under the dolls. "Please....just kill me....." Drake moaned. Elizabeth stopped before placing the last doll back in it's place. "Why would I do that?" She asked. "......It.....hurts......" Drake cried. Elizabeth lleaned down and kissed his forehead. "Love hurts."  
  
THE END  
  
Thank's for reading my story! Please review! If you liked this story, check out some of my others! And keep and eye out for.*drum roll * The Vampires II, The Witch's Curse! I'll see ya later!! 


End file.
